This invention relates to a removable (i.e. non-implantable) device for maintaining an erection.
Non-implantable devices for achieving and/or maintaining an erection of the prior art require external sources of air or liquid pressure, such as pumps, to operate. They are difficult to maintain in a hygienic condition and also interfere with the stimulation of the penis. What is needed is a removable and reusable device that does not require an external pump, easy to maintain in a hygienic condition and does not interfere with the stimulation of the penis.